Happy Birthday Joey
by The Smoose
Summary: Happy Birthday to you, stick your face in dog doo, if you taste it don't waste it, Happy Birthday to you XD A B-Day fic for The Queen Of Sin


Happy Birthday Joey

A/N: This is a challenge fic for The Queen Of Sin as it's her birthday on the 6th, but I'm going to bo bo's now so you're getting it early and the title has nothing to do with the fic. I had to include:

1. The line "this is one WEIRD spoon"  
2. Mention Batman or Catwoman (bonus if both mentioned)  
3. GSR (obvs)  
4. Sara in a knee length dress  
5. Grissom in a tux  
6. I can't remember what else she said, but that's the important stuff, so enjoy XD

* * *

"You know, this is one WEIRD spoon." Greg said.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "I really didn't expect this sort of thing at Griss and Sara's wedding. Bugs yeah, but Batman and Catwoman spoons…" he shook his head and snickered. "This is just weird."

"Well, look at it this way," Catherine said as she sat on a lawn chair casually stroking Hank's ears. "it's another insight to the Grissom – Sidle world."

"Man, gotta get used to saying that." Warrick said, sipping on a glass of champagne.

"Come on, we've all been expecting it for years." Catherine scoffed as Hank rolled onto his back to get a belly rub, to which Catherine obliged.

"Expecting what for years?" Sara said as she entered the garden through the tall patio doors.

"That you and Griss are made for each other." Nick said, standing up and walking over to Sara to hug her. "If I didn't say it before, you look absolutely stunning Sar."

Sara blushed and turned away. She did indeed look beautiful, wearing a white, knee length wedding gown that split on the neck, with long, lacy sleeves and a pale gold sash tied around the waist, completed with her hair in curls, neatly styled.

"He's right, and it was a gorgeous wedding." Catherine said as Nick returned to his seat. The three men nodded. "And your house…wow." She and Sara exchanged smiles.

"Hey guys." Grissom exited the house and joined them in the garden, wearing a Neil Allyn single breasted, black tuxedo and matching pleated pants, with a wingtip collared shirt, complete with French cuffs with silver cufflinks and a solid black satin vest. "Hello Mrs. Grissom." With a grin that stretched right across his face he cupped Sara's face and kissed her, much to the amusement of the rest of the group who all applauded and whooped.

"If you're gonna practise for the wedding night, can you at least let us leave first?" Catherine chuckled and got up, motioning to the guys that it was indeed time to go. The Grissom's came up for air and blushed.

"Sorry." Gil said, although he really didn't look it.

"Yeah right." Warrick said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks for having us man."

"Like we'd leave you out of our wedding." Sara said as she hugged him and everyone else.

As she waved off Catherine, Nick and Warrick, Greg stayed behind.

"What's up Greggo? One last stab at stealing me away from the groom?" Sara joked.

He smiled, but then put his serious face back on at Grissom's stare. "No, I just wanted to know, what is it with the spoons?"

Both Grissom and Sara blushed and suddenly found that their shoes were very interesting. They were rather glad that Greg constantly had his mind in or around the gutter so they didn't need to further explain, but when they decided it was safe to look up again they were met with a very pale face.

"…Oh…nicknames…how…nice…" Greg stuttered. They stood in silence for a few more seconds and then Greg gave them both a quick hug and sped off.

"God, I don't think I can ever look him in the face again." Sara said. Grissom chuckled and looked at her, taking in how beautiful she was.

"You know," he said, turning to her and dropping his voice. "Catherine made a point, it is our wedding night, and now they have gone." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Mmm, yeah." Sara mumbled. "Good thinking Batman." She grabbed his hand and backed into the house.

"You know, I think this may prove to be a most memorable evening" said Grissom as he locked the back door behind him.

The End

* * *

...Happy Birthday tooooooooooooooo youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!  
Send her a message people, 16 AND LEGAL!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!


End file.
